Saint's Row V: The Final Battle (HIATUS)
by Dubstep Assassin
Summary: After The Boss, Johnny Gat, and Keith David, go back in time to prevent Earth's Destruction, Dex returns with the ultimate gang. All the old gangs, from the West Side Rollerz to the Deckers united. Now, The Boss, along with the rest of the Saints, go back in time to save all the members of his crew from dying, and get their help in the battle against Dex. (No swear words used.)
1. Prolougue: Saving Earth

**Saints Row V: The Final Battle**

**Chapter 1: Saving Earth**

The boss had control of an entire army, he had lots of power. But there was a crucial problem he still had. He needed to go back in time and stop Zinyak from atomizing Earth.

His servant, who the boss changed his name to Marcus, approached him and bowed. "My lord, the time machine is ready." He said. "Good." He simply said. He walked over to the east wing of the mothership. There were two people he would be taking along with him.

Johnny Gat and Keith David

Johnny, because that guy was the baddest guy he knew, and he wanted revenge on Zinyak for imprisoning Gat for years making him relive Aisha's death. Keith David, because he knew Keith wanted to save Earth, and get revenge himself because Zinyak lied and brainwashed hi,.

"Johnny, the time machine is ready, let's roll." The boss said when he found Johnny.

"Finally! Yo, I've been waiting two weeks for them to prepare that freakin' thing." Johnny said following the boss.

"So who's comin' with us?" He asked. "Keith." He simply replied. Gat nodded, he knew Keith wanted revenge as well as The Boss did.

"Keith, come on, we're going to save Earth." The boss said after he'd found Keith.

Time Skip

The boss, Gat, and Keith appeared in the mothership. He heard the voice of Zinyak.

"I warned that arrogant Saint if he tried to escape again, I'd destroy his home. He was to naïve and didn't listen, and now he's going to-" Zinyak was interrupted by Johnny, Keith and the boss appearing.

"How did you get here so fast? And how did you escape your simulation! Nothing notified me!" He yelled in outrage.

"News flash, Zinyak, we came by time travel, from a future, where I ripped your god d- head off. Literally." The Boss said charging at Zinyak. They got to him before he could blow up Earth. He found the controller and motioned for Keith to turn disable it. Keith nodded and shot at the Zin troops, slowly fighting his way to the Control Panel.

Meanwhile, Gat and The Boss kept Zinyak busy. It was hard, considering they don't have any super power suits on. Their guns were useless, so they had to use melee combat.

Eventually, Keith disabled the 'Destroy the Earth' button. "Let's get out of here and let our past selves deal with you!" Gat yelled, as they traveled back to their own time.

When they got back he heard the whole Saints Empire cheering. They walked to the nearest window and saw Earth, in all it's glory, in front of them.

"Mission accomplished." The boss said cheering.

**How did you like it? This is short because it's more of a prologue. It happened three weeks after Zinyak was killed in Saint's Row IV.**

**Review! Hates welcome! Next chapters will be longer!**


	2. Return to Stillwater: Part One

**Saint's Row V: The Final Battle**

**Chapter 2: Return to Stillwater Part One**

The saints cheered while looking at Earth. "Who wants to go back to Earth?" The boss yelled to the Saints that lived on Earth previously. They cheered. "Alright, everyone get in ships. Kinzie, Gat, Keith, Peirce, Shaundi, Matt, Asha CID, and Ben, come with me."

They followed the Boss back to their ship, which they'd used when they were fighting the Zin Empire. Soon, they were speeding off back to Earth.

"Boss, where do you want to go? Washington D.C?" Shaundi asked. He thought for a moment. "No. We're going back home."

"We're going to Steelport?" Kinzie asked. "No. We're going to Stillwater." The Boss and Gat said at the same time. The Boss realized, he hadn't been to Stillwater since Philippe Louren captured him after they robbed his bank, unless you count in the Simulation, when the Boss went to save Ben King.

The ship flew down towards Stillwater. He could almost see it clearly. They parked the ship on the helipad above the Saint's Underground H.Q.

"This is Stillwater? I can see this being your home." Matt said as Peirce smacked him upside the head.

"Half in the elevator, half go down the stairs." The Boss said. Asha, Matt, Ben King, Keith David, and CID went down manually. Everyone else piled into the elevator. Ben King pushed the button and they rode down to the H.Q.

"I wonder if there are any Saints down there, since we left about a tenth of our gang here." The Boss mused.

Soon, they were down, and there was the H.Q., in all it's glory. It looked no different, accept the walls were darker purple, and there were some more rooms. The Boss and Gat walked down the hall and looked down. There were a few Saints, about five or ten, hanging out.

"Hey, they're back!" One yelled as they cheered. "We've been having fun causing mayhem since you were gone!" He said. Gat gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm going to go out, see what's different about the city." The Boss said. He took the elevator up and then took a helicopter out of his helipad. He ascended into the air and looked around. Most of the Friendly Fire's were renovated, Brass Knuckles were now selling Hand Axes, or Tomahawks. There were a few Planet Saints' that opened up around town.

He also saw that Let's Pretend now had a store outside of the mall. And that On the Rag went out of business. He saw a few new Skyscrapers, a mansion for sale (He made a mental note to buy it later,), a new Police Station, and some other small things.

He went back into the Saint's HQ. "Gat, come here." He said. Gat came up to him.

"Yo, what's up boss?" He asked. "I need to talk to you outside." The Boss replied. They walked outside. "Dude, we need to send some of the Empire here, from what I know we only have thirty or forty Saints here." The Boss said. Gat nodded. "You read my mind." He spoke into an intercom. "Hey, send about a hundred or two of the Empire down here." Suddenly, a hundred aliens, that were now humans, thanks to Zin Tech, appeared and bowed to them.

"Rise, I have a task for you." He said. They rose. "You are to help the other Saints her keep Stillwater ours. Stay at the various places the Saints own. Do whatever you want, but don't cause too much mayhem." They all bowed and walked away.

"Well, this is working out nicely." Gat said. They shot a wondering old lady in the legs and then walked back into the elevator.

They walked down and talked to the other Saints for a while. The ones that were already there told him that they had recruited a lot of Saints, but most went to Steelport. Some died. Go figure.

They also said that their Penthouse was being renovated. They mostly had small talk for a while until the Boss asked something on his mind.

"Are there any new gangs trying to take control of Stillwater?" The other saints shook their heads. "Nope, the city is still owned by the saints." The saint replied. "By the way, thanks for sending in two hundred saints, we were getting lonely." He joked.

The boss felt good to be back home.

**Sorry it's so short, I am going to bed though. I'm tired.**

**Also, sorry for you having to wait a week, but nobody trally reads this so I don't update as often as my other stories. **

**Review! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow or the next day!**


	3. Return to Stillwater: Part Two

**Saints Row V: The Final Battle**

**Return to Stillwater: Part Two**

The boss woke up in his old room at the Saint's H.Q. He slowly got dressed in Black Jeans and a Purple Short sleeved shirt that showed off his build. He walked out after combing his hair and immediately ran into Asha.

"Good, I was looking for you." She said. "Matt and I are going back to M.I.6. See you soon." The boss nodded. "Later, Ash." Asha rolled her eyes at her nickname. She and Matt stepped in the elevator and were soon out of sight.

The boss remembered the day he woke up from his coma. Of course, that made him think of Carlos. He missed the kid, it was so cruel how Maero tortured him so much he wanted the boss to end him instead of take him to the hospital.

The boss had gotten his revenge, though. Not only did he trick Maero into killing his girlfriend, he also blew up his monster truck and killed him shortly after.

"Yo, boss. I heard that Friendly Fire got a few new guns in stock. I wanna check 'em out." Johnny said walking up. Now he was interested. The boss and Johnny drove to the nearest store in their custom Bootlegger.

They walked into Friendly Fire. "Welcome to Friendly Fire, where the best guns and ammo are always in stock." The cashier said. Gat asked the clerk about their new shipments as the Boss looked at the pistol displays.

"Whoa, Johnny, check this out!" The boss said motioning to a new pistol. It was about the size of the .45 Fletcher, accept it was bulkier on top. "Dude, it's three round burst. The only pistol better than this think is the Cobra, and those were all destroyed after some cops snuck in the H.Q and were able to get their hands on all the Saint's Coberas. They also don't make them anymore.

"Dude. I gotta get that." The boss said. Johnny nodded. "Me too. We'll buy them after we look at other stuff." There was a new automatic Rifle that shot electric bullets, a new pump-action shotgun with amazing range, and a new version of the RPG, with much more powerful rockets, and 3 rockets per clip.

Afterward, they bought all the new guns, along with a load of other old guns and put them into seceral crates. They had lots of crates full of guns and ammo. The Boss called in a shipping truck. He drove the truck back to the H.Q

Once he got to the H.Q, some saints came outside and carried the gun and ammo crates into the H.Q.

The boss returned the truck and went to Freckle B-'s for a meal. He ate a simple cheeseburger and fries with a Saint's Flow. He drove back to the H.Q. and sat on the couch downstairs.

The Boss was playing games on his phone when he got bored and decided to take a walk. He'd been walking in the Saint's Row district when he heard a voice.

"Yo fool." He spun around and saw Dex, and with him were Philippe Louren and Maero. He scowled seeing three men he immensely hated. He seethed but remained calm on the inside.

"So I finally get to kill you." The boss said calmly. Dex shook his head. "Nope. Not yet, at least. I'm going to make a preposition with you. I have an army. You have your pathetic Saint's. I suggest a Clash. The saint's versus my army, the Merces Letefer. Or, in English, Leathal Trade. Anyways, after we beat yo a-, we take control of Stillwater, Steelport, and D.C. If you win, which won't happen, you keep your stuff and all our money and cribs. Trust me, we have a lot."

"And what if I pull my gun out and shoot you now?" The boss asked.

"I have bombs rigged in all of your cribs. If we see your hands even move close to your gun, we blow 'em." Maero said scowling. The boss knew how Maero and Louren were still alive. Obviously, Dex was able to time travel. He did say he had a lot of money...

The boss couldn't let any of his Saints die because of his choice. He sighed, defeated. "Fine, when is is it?" He asked glaring at Dex.

"Three weeks." Dex replied glaring back.

"You can bring any weapon accept the Iron Saint suit. Also, no Dubstep Gun, Abduction Gun, r Black Hole gun." Louren said with his annoying Belgian accent.

"Thanks, Frenchie." The boss said. "I. Am. Belgian!" Louren growled. The boss turned back to Dex. "You realize I am going to save every single f- ing Saint that ever died, since you revived past gang leaders and members." Dex shrugged. "More people gonna die, fool."

The boss gave them the finger and walked away. He needed to blow something up.

**Line Break**

The boss walked in his ship with Kinzie, Gat,Shaundi, and Pierce. After hearing about it, Gat, Shaundi, and Pierce wanted to blow something up too. They all got into the Simulation and appeared next to the destroyed Saint's Penthouse.

The boss immediately shot lots of fireballs, killing about sixteen people within the raius.

"GOD D- IT!" The boss used Super Stomp and smashed the ground. He saw a Warden in the sky, landing and stomping. He used buff and took out his fully upgraded laser rifle. He startd shooting as the Warden's shield powered down.

The Warden managed to damage him a bit by blasting him. He responded. By freezing him and shooting it more, then absorbing it. Kinzie looked in the coding for a new power. She was surprised.

"Boss, you got a new power!" She said into the mic. She opened up a training program and looked into what it does. "Hm.. seems like you got a new blast. But this is different. It's sort of like that fireball you used when you got powers from Jimmy's Saint's Flow back in Steelport. The only difference is that it's bigger, more powerful, and it's blue." The boss said it was awesome after he completed the training.

"Hm. Looks like there's no elements for it.." She muttered. The boss exited the simulation, satisfied with the mayhem he, Johnny, Pierce, and Shaundi caused. Then the boss said, "Alright, we've been to Stillwater. How about we go to Steelport?"

**And... there's the ending.**

**So, next chapter will be where The Boss goes back to Steelport and meets up with Viola, Angel, Zmos, and Mayor Reynolds.**

**Review, I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
